Grant Hineman
The Adventures of Grantman = 19 entries By: Grant Hineman “I just don’t get it! Every time I leave the city alone it somehow gets stuck in even more trouble than I left it.” Grantman yelled across his lab as he threw his paperwork on the ground. Grantman at this point of the day was at his very worst. He had just came back to his lab after saving a women from accidentally falling of a rooftop at a friend’s birthday party. “I’ve gotten a boat load of calls since the beginning of the week. In fact, that’s the 17th call I’ve gotten today, and it’s only 8:00 A.M.” Grantman was puzzled at this point so he called for his device that he made for moments like this. He called his robot that gave him the solution to all of his problems. This robot was a small, slightly bulky human with little wheels where his feet would be. His hands were long extension rods with two hooks on the ends. Grantman likes to call his little companion, Sparky. As Sparky came whizzing by, one of Sparky’s sharp wires nicked Grantman in the left shoulder blade. It felt as if a cereal killer stabbed him with a knife. “Awwwww!” Grantman screeched at the top of his lungs. “Sorry for my behavior Grantman. Here’s a bandaid.” Sparky said with his low emotion auto tuned voice and handed him a bandaid. “It’s alright Sparky.” Grantman said in a depressed voice. “I’ll just heal myself again.” There was a long pause after that and Grantman was just listening to the wind whistle in the distance. “You need to get that under control Sparky, that’s the 3rd time this week.” Grantman said in a calm voice. “Yes, I know Master.” Sparky slowly replied. “Anyway, I’ve been noticing that the town has been in a lot more trouble than it usually has been involved in.” Grantman explained to Sparky in a firm voice. “Have told everyone to in the city to be more cautious?” Sparky suggests. “Yes.” Grantman replied. “Have you published the billboards and put them up in the streets?” “Obviously.” Grantman said in a sassy tone. “Have you rang the Savior Bell?” “Yes… wait the what?” Grantman replies in a puzzled manner. “The Savoir Bell, you know the bell that is 100 of miles in the sky that sends all hope, love, peace, and joy down to the Earth. People say if the bell isn’t rung every 3 years the souls will come down from the bell and cause destruction to the Earth. Also people say it rain like cats and dogs if it isn’t rung.” “Wow! How come nobody has told me about this bell?” Grantman says still stunned about the information he just heard. “I think the souls are getting angry. Maybe the 3 years are over.” Sparky says in a worried voice. “Don’t worry Sparky, I will fly up to the bell and ring it before the city gets destroyed.” Grantman says with confidence. “Don’t tell the rest of the city they’ll get worried and be as curious as a monkey.” Grantman quickly tells Sparky. “Indeed master, but their will be…” Sparky says before Grantman interrupts him. “No time, gotta blast!” Grantman says as he rockets through his lab creating a big hole in the ceiling. “But Grantman their will be fatal challenges along the way!” Sparky tries to shout through the hole, but Grantman was long gone and even his super hearing couldn’t pick up Sparky’s small voice. “Oh no! We’re in trouble!” Sparky says faintly in the dark laboratory. Grantman can fly as fast as lightning so he was already 30 miles up in the air because of his flying speed. Grantman kept whispering to himself to not look down. Beside him was the pole that leads up to the Savior Bell. Grantman sees in the distance that their is a dark cloud in a circle around the large pole. He lands on the cloud afraid to fall through. As he places his foot on the cloud a large piece of glass appears a few inches above the cloud so he doesn’t fall through. He lands on the cloud cautious of his surroundings. He was as scared half to death because he thought he was going to go straight through the cloud. He looks at one side of the cloud and sees nothing. He spins as fast as a ballerina and is feeling suspicious. He saw a quick shadow out of the corner of his eye and spins back the direction that the shadow came from. He turns back around and a body like figure tackles Grantman knocking him to the ground. Grantman quickly gets back up and the body like figure comes walking over to him. Grantman was puzzled on why this thing was attacking him. The figure started charging at Grantman knocking him back on the ground like a rhinoceros attacking an innocent man, but this time instead of walking away the figure pins Grantman on the ground. Grantman was trying to squirm out of the figures tight grasp, but the figure wouldn’t let go. “What do you want from me?” Grantman asked in a startled voice. The figure doesn’t respond but only tightened the grip on Grantman. Grantman yells at the figure again “What do you want from me?” Grantman stops squirming like a worm and tries to figure out who this mysterious person was. “I vant to suck your blood.” The figure says in a slow very calm voice. “What did you just say?” Grantman asks in a frightened tone. “I vant to suck your blood.” The figure says in the same slow and calm voice. Grantman’s vision starts to focus on the person’s face. Grantman’s jaw drops to the ground in complete shock of what he is seeing.Grantman sees that the figure is not at all a person, but the figure is a vampire. Grantman now realizes why it was saying “vant” instead of “want”. “Why are you attacking me?” Grantman asks the vampire. “First thing, the name’s Gerald. Second, I was sent down from the souls of stop you from ringing the Savoir Bell.” Gerald says in a slurred accent. “How did you know I was coming?” Grantman asks in a confused voice. “We’re the souls, we know everything that everyone is doing.” Gerald says in his slurred voice. “Oh, well in that case then…” Grantman at this point interrupts himself by flipping Gerald over and getting on his feet as quick as a cat. Grantman was getting the idea that he could not push Gerald off the edge of the cloud because then he could just fly back up. Gerald quickly dashes at Grantman with an angered face. Gerald tried to bite Grantman in the neck by cocking his head to the right and pecking at Grantman’s neck. Grantman saw that Gerald’s fangs were growing so he dodged the pecking and thought it was a piece of cake. So, Grantman uses one of his favorite tactics to take on a villain. He simply puts out his hand and freezes Gerald. Now at this point he pulls out his Stopping Enemies handbook and flips through the pages taking his time to find the “V” section. “Not Venom, not Venom 2, not Venom 3, here we are vampire.” Grantman says aloud reading the names of the villains he sees on the pages. “It says to warm the fangs up to a 80 degrees fahrenheit. Then, pull slightly on the fangs with tweezers. Alright, the book never lies.” Grantman says in a confident voice. He pulls out his very handy and purple infinity bag. This bag that he keeps has all of his essential tools for defeating an enemy. He reaches down to the bottom of this bag and it feels as if he is reaching to the bottom of the ocean and pulls out a black and rusty vent that says that it can warm up to 80 degrees fahrenheit. “Perfect! I can warm up the teeth to exactly 80 degrees.” Grantman said taking his time to get the vent started. “It says that it can take up to five minutes to warm up, so I guess we’ll have to wait.” Grantman says to Gerald in his own little ice cube. “You know that I can alarm the other souls and send more down to stop you by saying the simple word ‘savior’.” Gerald says in a mumbled voice because his lips are frozen shut. “Oh, well I could care less because you dumb souls don’t know what I have up my sleeve.” Grantman says right back at Gerald like he’s in charge.Grantman reached back into his infinite bag and pulled out a pair of tweezers so he can be ready to pull the fangs out once they’re warm enough. The vent finally warmed up after what almost felt like hours. Grantman picked up the rusty vent and put the vent next to Gerald’s face so the teeth can heat up. Once the teeth warmed up Grantman tugged on the fangs violently but they wouldn’t come out. He tried tugging violently like pulling a rope in tug a war, but then he remembered that his Stopping Enemies handbook said to pull slightly on the fangs. But before he pulls out the fangs Grantman made a wrong decision by asking the most famous superhero saying. Grantman says with a smart tone “Any last words?” “In fact I do.” Gerald says back to Grantman “Then say em’.” Grantman says back to Gerald. “Savior” Gerald exclaimed to the sky above them. Grantman felt like a donkey when he said ‘any last words’. Grantman remembered that ‘savior’ was the word that the souls had to say to send help down from the bell. Once he heard the word slip of Gerald’s mouth Grantman quickly pulled the fangs out of Gerald’s big gums. When he did so Gerald turned into a dust and blew off the circle cloud like a fuzzball in a field. Grantman thought that their was going to be souls flying down at him trying to kill him but instead there was just another cloud circling the large pole. At this point Grantman was about 80 miles in the air and right when he landed on the cloud he saw his next enemy. The enemy was as quick as a cat when he came up to Grantman. This person looked more like a pirate who just found a treasure chest. He had golden teeth and had a hook instead of a hand. Grantman sees these features and quickly takes him out by the legs and holds him to the ground like Gerald did. Grantman decides to end this battle early so he simply takes out his pocket knife and shreds the pirate like a paper shredder. Grantman starts flying his fastest to the last platform where the bell is. He does so because he hears pouring down rain below him. He remembers that Sparky said that it will rain cats and dogs when the 3 years are over. Grantman finally gets to the platform and has a clear pathway to a small bell. Grantman quickly runs over to the small golden bell held up by two wooden sticks. He rings the small bell with joy and was over the moon. Grantman felt a breeze that he never felt before. Grantman wondered why souls never came down to stop him. Maybe it was because of Gerald’s slurred accent. Nobody will never know what the reason why souls didn’t come down at him. But know matter what Grantman realized that he had not just saved someone, but he saved the world. 2nd Marking Period Life Isn’t Always Great = 8 entries “Uggggg!!! Why do I have to keep hugging these filthy little kids when I can be sitting on my couch at home and do something more important like playing Xbox?”, Jack Wubbs thought to himself as he kept hugging and high fiving youngsters. Jack Wubbs is a 36 year old man who still lives with his mother and is working at Disney World as Elmo. Jack is doing this pitiful job to get a little extra cash so he can move out of his mother’s house and live on his own. Jack thought this would be a nice and easy job to earn lots of money, but unfortunately Jack was wrong. Jack in his Elmo suit could barely see out of it and people as they passed him said that he looked as blind as a bat wobbling back and forth in his costume. Jack was thinking about quitting his job and searching for a new one to find something that he actually enjoyed. Jack was sure that he could find a job that can be better than the one that he already had, so he decided to stick with his mastermind plan and quit his pitiful job. The next day, Jack Wubbs walked straight into his manager's office, threw his Elmo costume on the ground and said that he had enough with the job and he quits. With that, Jack came home to his mother still in bed and plopped down on the sofa. Jack snatched the newspaper before his small dog, Rex, could take it from him. Jack flipped right through the boring pages with the writing and turned to the wanted jobs page. As Jack was searching for new job, Rex came running full speed at Jack and bit Jack in the leg. Because of the excruciating pain, Jack jolted off of the couch and dropped the newspaper on the ground. When Jack picks his head off of the ground hovering over the newspaper and sees just the job he wants under his eyes. Jack got up, looked at the newspaper and yelled “That job is cat’s pajamas!!!”. The next morning, Jack sprang out of bed like a slinky. He ran to his closet and pulled out his best suit and his best tie and slapped it on him so he would have enough time to eat breakfast. Jack ate a simple plain bagel for breakfast because he didn’t want to get food on his nice suit and tie. After his hardy breakfast, Jack got in the car and looked down at the time on his watch. “8:05!!!!!” he exclaimed to himself as he realizes that his interview started five minutes ago. Jack then speeds down his street causing leaves to fly up from behind him while going way past the recommended speed limit. 6 At the moment when Jack pulled into the parking lot the time on his watch showed 8:11. When Jack came out of his car he was caught with another surprise of his own. There were two cops standing in front of him with their guns in the their fists pointing at Jack and proclaimed “Put your hands in the air, you’re under arrest!!!” “Awww crap,” Jack mumbled to himself while shooting his hands in the air and knew that he was in big trouble with his mother. As the cops were putting cuffs on Jack’s clammy hands, the taller more bulkier cop said “You have the right to remain silent. If you do say anything, what you say can be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to consult with a lawyer and have that lawyer present during any questioning. If you cannot afford a lawyer, one will be appointed for you if you so desire,” as the cop aggressively shoved Jack in the car. While driving away to the prison Jack smelled a horrible stench in the back seat. “It smells like a stinky skunk died back here. What happened?”, The officer replies with a smirk on his face, “The people that come in here that can’t hold it just do it on the floor.” After that repelling statement, Jack just didn’t think that he was in loads of trouble, but he was also knew that he was in loads of something else. When Jack got to the local prison, he was told he could call one person. Now, for Jack this was a hard decision. If he called his mother he would be in a boat load of trouble, and if he called his friends then they wouldn’t have enough money to bail him out. Therefore, Jack was going to make the right decision and call his mother. After lots of screaming on the phone, they finally concluded the call and Mrs. Wubbs was going to pick Jack up from the prison. After 10 minutes of sitting in the dark and depressing jail cell, Jack finally saw his mom enter the prison and the guard near his cell came up and unlocked the cell. When he unlocked his cell Jack shot up from sitting and went directly to his mother. As Jack approached his mom she was handing her credit card to the guard at the cash register… and that’s where the action begins. Jack stumbles to the floor as the electricity goes out and is silent. Something grabs a hold of Jack and his mother murmur's to Jack, “Quick. Let’s go, your father is waiting outside for us.” Quickly, Jack gets up with his mother and springs out the door like a rabbit. As they were booking it to the car, they pass Jack’s father playing with the electrical wires. They quickly grab him and sprint to the car were his sister is in the front with a cigarette hanging from her mouth. We quickly jumped in the car and sped off before the cops could come outside and find which direction we went. When they halted at the next stop sign, there were officers pointing their guns at the car and their cars were blocking the road. “Hope you packed another set of underwear Jack.” Jack’s sister, Miranda, exclaimed to Jack after they did a 360 flip over the police cars and landed violently back on the road. After the Wubbs’ got home safely they got several calls on the phone and text messages. They turned on the television and saw warnings about an ‘out of control family’ that is wandering around the north division of Minnesota. After hours of hiding in the house with no lights on, the Wubbs’ got a knock on their front door. “It’s the FBI open the door immediately or else we’ll knock it down.” vocalized the FBI investigator at the door on a megaphone. The Wubbs’ had no other option than to open the door and confess. So, Mrs. Wubbs came out of the basement, opened the door, and explained the whole story from Jack going to work to right then. After she finished the story she implored the investigator to let them be free and leave them alone. After she said that, the investigator put them in his car and drove off to the local prison. When the Wubbs got to the prison they got into their prison clothes and went to their cells. Luckily, their cells were all next to each other so they can talk to each other. “We wouldn’t of have 90 years in prison if it wasn’t for Jack!!!” sneered Miranda. When she complained about being thrown in jail, an old man chipped in the conversation “Y’all know that you don’t have to be so harsh on yourself when something bad happens to you.” he claimed with strong dialect. “Well, it’s harder to deal with than you think Sherlock.” Miranda snapped back at him. “I went through this too sister. I just shook it off and went with the flow. Ya know life isn’t always great, you’re gonna have some tough times and things aren’t always going your way but like I said, life isn’t always great.” The wise man explained to the Wubbs. After the wise comment by the man the Wubbs understood what they did wrong and will regret it for the rest of their lives. 3rd Marking Period Father's Stories Rocky and Friends = 1 entry (TRUE STORY) When my father was a young boy around 10 years old, his parents bought the 4 children a pony to ride and enjoy. They decided to name the chocolate brown pony Rocky. They came up with the name from the cartoon TV show Rocky and his Friends. They made it that because they were the friends of Rocky just like in the TV show. While owning the pony, they did not ride it very much resulting in the pony gaining tons of weight. So Rocky could have more friends and not be overweight, they gave him to the local riding academy so children could ride him and Rocky could get his proper exercise. As one can see, Rocky was as heavy as a truck and my father gave him away to a local riding academy. So, the final moral of the story is to use your products that you bought with your hard worked money no matter what. The Race = 1 entry (Another True Story) When my father was in his mid twenties his friend and he went to the beach so that he could visit his cousin and chill at the beach. While my father was there, he went on a run with his friend, Bob Dando, on the boardwalk. Before we get to the juicy part, I will let you know that my dad was as fast as lightning and was a wide receiver on the football team. However, Bob Dando was a bulky, not a very quick person, and he was a offensive tackle (the dude that blocks). They started off the run at a nice and easy pace, and then towards the end they started turning on the jets. They planned to end at the last Manco & Manco’s on the boardwalk, and when it was in sight they looked at each other and sped off. They were both running at full speed and Bob was running out of energy quick, but right before he was going to stop my father slowed down instead and when off to the side in defeat. My father never forgotten about that time but Bob Dando continued to remind him of that time among the years and to this day. Hunter The Rebel (Viewer Discretion Advised)= 1 entry Hunter Darlington was a small little boy known by everyone by the name of Hunter the Rebel. This rebel was a very sly boy who loved to eat a jalapeno once and awhile. He claims that he eats this unordinary dish because it “Burns his mouth.” And he says that is how it feels when he beats up his daily suspect. He also claims that the jalapeno is as spicy as a ghost pepper to make him look tough. He frequently uses the prefix “Mc’ before every word to express his many emotions about McDonalds. Usually, Hunter the Rebel usually plays monopoly with his mother on Friday nights, but tonight Hunter is going to get crazy. Normally, Hunter usually gets crazy on Wednesday nights only but now he is changing his schedule around to make it work. When Hunter gets crazy, he usually gets together with his best friend, Max the Joker. But tonight he is is getting together with Max the Joker and his new recruit, Jake the Rake. Find out what they do next. This Message is Approved by Hunter Darlington Max The Joker = 1 entry Max the Joker is a very small boy but on the heavier side of the scale. He met Hunter the Rebel when he was in 1st grade in Mrs. Puff’s boating school class. They thought because they had the same middle name,The, that they would become really good friends, which they did. Tonight, Max the Joker snuck out of his small cottage to meet up with Hunter the Rebel to get crazy. They met up in a dark alleyway next to the old McDonalds and the old Starbucks. It was a very slender alleyway with one dim light that barely gave off any light. “Its as dark as a Dungeon Max.’ Hunter says as they are impatiently waiting for Jake the Rake to show up. “He’s an hour late!!!” Proclaims Max the Joker as he is pacing back and forth waiting for Jake to come in. Find out what they do next. This Message is approved by Maximus Stephen Martino-Fanelli Jake the Rake = 1 entry Jake the Rake is a very odd kid that is called “the rake” because of his huge body. He recently got a snapchat message and ran like the wind out of his house, but the only problem was… their was no wind. Jake was known for not running very fast and was also known as Chris Christie for his gargantuan body size. (No offence to Chris Christie) When Jake the Rake got in the alley way where he met up with Max the Joker and Hunter the Rebel, he got howled at because he was so late. When they got collected and got to what they were doing, they backed up to the end of the alleyway and bolted all at once towards the Mcdonald’s window. CRASH!!! They went flying in and all landed on Jake because he was a the cushion of the group. When they walked in Hunter murmured under his breath “Wow. This is paradise.” As they all look in amazement at the Mcdonalds, thy never noticed the skeptical man in the corner with a wide smirk on his face. Find out what they do next. This Message is approved by Jake Kammeier 4th Marking Period Writing Grade = 1 entry By: Grant Hineman I’m sick of sitting next to Max Martino. He doesn’t understand that he smells, sweats, and his invisalign drips over all the papers. I just don’t get it. He thinks I’m his friend when I sit as far away from him as possible. Sadly, I get to the classes way before he does so he just plops right next to me everyday. Sometimes, he even invites his dumb girlfriend Regina George. The other day when she got invited, she asked how to spell ‘TV’. She said “I’m pretty sure that TV is spelled T-E-E-V-E-E, but I’m just asking just to be positive.” I know this is crazy, but I think that I’m gonna drop out of high school just for that. Lucy Smucker = 1 entry Lucy Smucker was from a redneck family and lived on a jam farm right outside of Indianapolis, Indiana. You might recognize the last name Smucker from the commercial of jam that you put on toast, and Lucy is from that family. Now Lucy was as silly as a clown and loved to study in her free time. Even though Mr. Smucker didn’t approve of this terrifying choice of studying, Lucy still persevered on and kept on learning about mathematics. As Lucy was coming back to the farm one day from school, her brothers were being put to work at the farm. Usually Lucy usually gives them a sarcastic comment like “Peasants” or maybe even “Slaves”, But today when she came home from school she didn’t make a sarcastic comment. She didn’t even have the energy to eat her toast with blueberry jam today. Find out what happens next… Continued of Lucy Smucker = 1 entry When Lucy shot up to her room her mom came up right behind her and was gently brushing Lucy’s hair with her favorite brush. “What’s wrong honey? Do I need to get you anything?” questioned Mrs. Smucker. “Nothing Ma, just go away to the pen and leave me alone.” replied Lucy with an angered voice. “Honey, do you need any Blackberry Jam? Concord Grape Jam? Mango Jam? Red Plum Jam? Seedless Black Raspberry Jam? Seedless Blackberry Jam? Seedless Boysenberry Jam? Seedless Red Raspberry Jam? Seedless Strawberry Jam? Or even my favorite, Strawberry Jam?” asked Mrs. Smucker as she is now catching her breath. “MA JUST LEAVE ME ALONE OK!!!” yelled Lucy at the top of her lungs trying to get her Ma to leave. “Don’t talk to me that way young lady or y’all will be sleepin’ with the chickens tonight,” Backfires Ma which shuts Lucy right up. As Mrs. Smucker storms out of the room, Lucy weeps in her pillow until the next day when bacon is ready. Find out what happens next… I Am From = 1 entry I am from where the mushrooms stink Where the best high school in the state lies I am from where the liberty bell was rung Where the Constitution was signed I am from where the people are extremely religious Go to church every Sunday With my old friend Frankie Used to play outside everyday Everyday complained about dinner food Had my parents boil me a hotdog Went to the pool every time we could Had a blast flipping off the diving board I’m from where my sisters bully me 24/7 Where I get pushed around until my mom tells me to “Knock it off” From where I always ate all of the macaroni And never let my sisters get a bite Stephen Starnes Middle School Experience = 1 entry Stephen Starnes had a very complex middle school career so far. At first when he got to school he got the tingles when he was nervous which was about every 5 minutes. When he met his new, athletic, intelligent, and fast as a rabbit, best friend, Grant Hineman, he was as happy as a dog with his bone. In the first couple months of school, young Stephen Starnes trusted his new friend too much and sent him a picture with an apple. Once Grant showed a couple of his friends the picture, Stephen immediately regret his decision. Eventually they moved on and had many great memories including the time Jack Casten’s lunch box was leaking to even the time where Stephen had to dance in front of the whole A-team and he totally blew it. Even through Stephen’s up and downs, he is still in the middle school and will look forward to continue this touching legend. Stephen is indeed looking for new challenges and will update all of us while going into the 7th grade. Category:Period Four Category:All Students